Not Your Ordinary Street Rats
by Tsume Yuki
Summary: I wasn't expecting to find two kids in an alleyway, and I certainly wasn't expecting them to return after I helped them out, especially as grown adults. Madara and Hashirama dimension travelling


**Not Your Ordinary Street Rats**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

When I first met those two little boys, it'd been a rainy day. A boring, grey sky overhead and sore feet from walking home in shoes that the rain made pinchy. An oversized umbrella was up over my head, blocking the raindrops from getting anywhere near my form; I'd only stepped in two puddles so far, and thankfully my house was only another five minutes away. That's round about the time I spotted them.

Two little boys, neither older than twelve, were hunched up under one of the small ledges above one of the multiple factories on the industrial state. The raven haired one was sleeping whilst the other was sat there, staring out as if looking for anyone that might hurt them. Runaways perhaps? All I knew was that I certainly wouldn't be letting them stay out in the rain. My mother would happily take the two in for the night, of that I was sure. So surly she wouldn't mind if I were to bring them both home whilst she was on holiday?

.

Adjusting my hold on the shopping bag with one hand, I slowly made my way over, watching as the brown haired kid shot up to look at me.

"Hey, what's two little kids like yourself doing out in the rain like this?" I was generally curious. And so very worried. They were perhaps six years younger than I was, and if I'd been in their position, I knew I'd be terrified.

"We're lost, I can't find my clan and neither can my friend."  
_Clan?_ Repeating the word over inside my head, I shrugged slightly before kneeling down beside him, extending my umbrella until it was fully covering him.

"You're clan?"

"Yeah, we live in the forest but we've travelled for two days and haven't found any trees so far." Ah, the bane of living near the North Yorkshire Moore, little to no forest around here. "We're so hungry."

Oh god, the puppy eyes. There was no way I would be able to resist those. Reaching into my bag, and ignoring the way the boy flinched slightly before regaining control of himself, I pulled out one of the big bags of chocolate buttons I'd bought. They were suppose to be for baking, but looks like I'd be getting some more later.

"Sorry, it's the only thing I've got on me, though if you want, I can probably offer you some food and shelter."

.

The kid seemed weary at first, twisting the bag around like he'd never seen anything like it before, so I slowly took it from his hands, popping it open before taking one for myself. Satisfied they weren't going to harm him, the kid jammed a handful into his mouth with the gusto of a hungry orphan. His dark eyes went round as he looked up at me, grinning.

"What is this?"

"Chocolate. I love it."  
He smiled back before seemingly remembering his friend, spinning around to look at the dark haired boy. One hand went to his shoulder, pushing back and forth.

"Madara, Madara, wake up, I've got food." That seemed to get the kids attention, because his dark eyes slide open, staring at his companion before his eyes flickered to me.

"Don't eat that, it could be poisoned!" His stomach growled, but the boy, Madara, ignored it, instead levelling his glare towards me.

"But, she had one too..."

"And don't go around giving my name out like that idiot!" 'Madara' whacked his companion over the head before turning his glowing red -red? What the hell?- eyes on me. "Who're you?"

Curling one hand tighter around the handle of my umbrella, I stood up. "Just a girl that wants to help out two kids in trouble. Because that's what we do here in England." The two boys looked confused at the name, so I just smiled a bit wider. After a seconds thought, no name boy began stuffing buttons back into his face. His friend let out a startled scream and before diving on him, demanding he share. A little laugh escaped me and I smiled.

"You know, I don't think my mum would mind taking the two of you in for the night, then we can try and get you home, okay?"

* * *

Madara and his friend who had so far not given me his name, stared around my house like they had never seen anything like it before. It was a startling realization for me that people still lived out in the wilderness of our country, I'd thought us to all be as civilized completely, but apparently we weren't quite there yet.

"You live here?" No-name boy murmured, bright eyed as he inspected the photo's in the hallway, looking at the oak chest of draws before pulling it open to peer inside. All that sat there was my mothers bill books, and the boy quickly realized it because he pushed the draw back into place, frowning slightly.

"I'm sorry, but you two are filthy," the two boys scowled at my words but I pressed on, gesturing for them to follow after me as I headed upstairs, "one of you can get a bath first, and the other can help me in the kitchen with the food. I've got a younger cousin about your age, so we'll dig out some of his clothes for you to wear in the mean-time." Eyeing their clothes, plain Japanese styled items that were slathered in filth, I clambered up the stairs before looking back to see if they were following.  
Madara grunted before following after me, and his friend seemed to take that as the signal, because he was scampering up not soon after.

.

Cringing at the dirty foot-prints they both left on the cream carpet -that was gonna be hell to get out- I turned my attention towards the bathroom, making my way over to the bath before starting to run the hot water. It was once again painfully obvious that the boy's were not from my word, because they touched everything in the room, leaving their messy prints everywhere. Madara's friend even went as far as to run his hand under the hot-top, hissing when he came to the realization it was indeed, very hot.

"All right then, do I get to know your name?"

"Do we get yours?" Madara's harsh growl drowned out his friend and I smiled slightly, shaking my head humorously.

"Sure, it's Katie."  
They both frowned, looking between one another with narrowed eyes as if asking if it was really my name. Suspicious little boys, but not that surprising what with the fact the lived out in the wild.

"I'm Hashirama! Thanks for taking us in!"

.

It turned into an all out brawl from there, the two boys fighting over who got to get clean first. Hashirama surprisingly enough won. He appeared like gentle kid, but was more than happy to sock his friend in the face for the bathing rights.

Which lead to where I was now, stood up to the stove with a pie half finished and Madara sat on the counter work-top, nibbling on some of the biscuits and drinking water. He hadn't wanted to trust the juice or the hot chocolate I'd made myself, which left him with fresh from the tap water.  
He kept looking at the technology in my house like he'd never seen it before; even if he was living in the wilderness, he must have heard about one thing, right? Run into a car of something. Well, not literally, but he must have seen one.

"What are you cooking?"

"Meat pie," settling back on my heels and looking at the dark haired boy, I pocketed one hand and brought the hot chocolate up to my lips, watching him from over the rim of the cup, "My mum left me with some frozens to eat whilst she was holidaying with my dad and brother."

"Holidaying?"

"Visiting another country. I couldn't go because I had exams up until too days ago."  
Madara looked at me like the idea was ludicrous before turning his attention back to the last of the biscuits which he had all but inhaled. I muttered that he shouldn't eat them all, because then he'd spoil his tea, but the boy just laughed almost venomously, grumbling about one thing or another under his breath.

.

Fresh as a spring daisy, it was around this time that Hashirama appeared, dressed in my cousins spare pair of pyjamas and looking all the world better after his bath. Madara almost made it around him, but the brunette caught his friend, insisting, "you gotta feel these clothes Madara! They're so soft!"

"I'll be wearing a pair soon if you let me go!" Slapping at the boy's hand, Madara made a hasty retreat upstairs and I laughed, gathering up the over mitts as the oven chimed.

"What's that?" Hashirama had made his way over and was now expecting the 'hot box' as Madara had dubbed it.

"An oven. Cook's things. Kinda like a fire but without the risk of fire I guess."  
He nodded, eyes following every movement I made as I began warming the gravy.

.

Poor Madara would only get a few minutes in the bath, but that was to be expected really. Hashirama had spent at least twenty minutes lounging about in there; probably washing his hair from how shiny it looked.

"I like the shampoo," he murmured, as if reading my mind, "I smell like oranges now."  
A laugh left me before I could stop it, because really, what twelve year old likes smelling good?

Five minutes passed and I couldn't really put off serving up the food any longer. So I drew out the plates, instructing Hashirama to go and collect his friend.  
There was what sounded suspiciously like a lock being picked, then yelling, about how Hashirama had no regards for privacy at all.

And then, the boy's joined me at the table for pie, all the while my mind was racing, trying to figure out just how I was going to find these boy's their clans.  
Because they couldn't be that far away from home, could they?

* * *

**Someday I will stop giving in to the plot bunnies, but until then, enjoy this odd piece. The chapters should get longer, maybe.  
_For Animal crossing 3DS, my friend code is; 2020-0151-5721. Review and leave yours if you have it and want to meet up please?_  
**

**Tsume  
xxx**


End file.
